Ambitious One
by Wicked Flight
Summary: After a humiliating encounter with Cho Chang. 3rd year Ginny Weasley will stop at nothing to make a name for herself. She has decided to create a four year plan That will Up her grades, Her social status & Her non existing Quidditch rep. Hoping that all of this work will pay off in the end and she would finally win Harry.


_**Authors note: I DO NOT own Harry Potter Obviously by my horrible writing. I try my best but i'm not J.K.R. and if you see any mistakes i have made please tell me so i could benefit and learn from them. If it will help me improve go right a head in full detail and i will gladly take notes. I understand my grammar sucks but please try to see past that and try to focus on the story i am trying to tell. **_

Chapter 1: Realization 

It was a normal day at Hogwarts for once. Beautiful almost. A day that filled laughter throughout the corridors with a ball of excitement forming at the pit of every teenage girls belly. Students lounging around on the grassy grounds, snogging in broom cupboards, Playing games and finishing last minute assignments in the common room. It was a day to be out and about. Every inch of the castle was being occupied somehow. The weather was too wonderful to not feel wonderful. As far as I am from home I could swear to you I could almost hear my mothers soft hum as she diligently worked in the garden. I could almost taste her sweet snicker doodles freshly baked and cooling on the window seal especially prepared for dad to enjoy after a long day at the ministry. The sweet smell of my mums kitchen could just almost block out the annoying smell of ink that roams through the common room. Or the smell of the very strong and expensive perfume that my fellow roommates use to cover up the desperate stench of virgins. Or the sickening sent of chocolate laid out on annoying giggling girls beds as they stuff their faces and gossip about the stupid rumors that flood these halls daily.I feel like everyone is enjoying life at Hogwarts this year but me. I mean honestly i would rather be at home eating freshly baked treats sprawled out on my couch reading random Quidditch magazines. But instead I am here getting swept under the rug for the hundredth time in a row. Instead of letting the taste of the sugary sweet treat melt away in my mouth all that's left on my tongue is the bitter sweet taste of rejection, shame and a hint of blood. If you only knew how many times i have been biting my tongue in fear of saying something stupid to the boy i so desperately want to look good in front of. I still beat myself up over the embarrassing moments i have allowed myself to have in 1st and 2nd year. Now i am here in my 3rd year tying so hard not to be the pitiful girl who he got to know on his very first visit to the burrow. But sadly this year isn't going all that well either sense i am dealing with the biggest threat yet. An Asian vixen in disguise of Ravenclaws sweetheart.

Today may be a day everyone is enjoying but not for Ginny Weasley. Today is the day Cho Chang messed with way more than harry. I Ginny Weasley have worn my heart on my sleeve for way too long. I have let myself fall so deep in love with harry i lost something of mines. Something i forgot i had. Something i forgot to protect. My pride. 3 years love struck and I've lost my dignity. Here i am lost in Harry's eyes hoping he would look my way. But he only has eyes for Cho, the girl who seams to feed off his love & affection and gets a kick out of rubbing it in my face. Honestly i don't know what harry sees in a girl like her. I didn't really think he would be attracted to the shallow type. but something tells me he's only been allowed to see one face not knowing there's two.

Of course i was also one of the people who envied Cho at first and even more so knowing she had Harry's heart. But that's before i found out that she had about the same amount of heads as Hagrids dog fluffy. I mean she seams nice and perfect at first i give ya that. Shes good at Quidditch, her grades are one of the best in her year, shes exotically beautiful and a social butterfly. But if i know harry then all of that will never excuse personality. Allow me to share to you what went down on the third flour in the girls lavatory.

It was bright and early this morning and i was coming back from one of my secret flying sessions all dirty and sweaty so i decided to freshen up in the girls lavatory. I washed my face and hands in the sink then stripped my dirty over coat off and hung it over one of the stalls. I slipped in the next one over to take a quick wiz when I heard soft giggling from a far. I prayed for the sound to drift further away but then it only grew louder.. and louder.. and louder. Soon i heard a group of girls inter the lavatory.

"Oh come on Cho!" One girl exclaimed "it was a joke you were supposed to laugh."

"Yeah Cho loosen up, its been a hard week for you." another girl said in a much softer but squeaky tone.

"I'm sorry guys but i'm not going to pretend to act like i'm okay when i'm not. A week is way too short to get over him." I nodded. _i mean her boyfriend did just die for goodness sake. What? do they expect her to be all "happy! happy! joy joy."_

"Your so right Cho, we ALL should be in mourning right now. Cedric was THE Hottie Hot Hottie of the year and now he's gone forever just like that." A third girl stated as if it was fact. All the girls sighed in agreement.

" I know girls, and now my social status is in serious danger right now. Now i'll forever be known as the widow. What guy will want me now?" i could see all the girls nod in agreement through the crack in the stall.

'_How could she be worrying about her social status at a time like this? so much for mourning.'_ I rolled my eyes and shook my head in disappointment.

"Harry Potter seams to want you more and more each day. he would sure up your status a bit more." It was the first girl again. _This chick is so insensitive._

"True." Cho agreed "I've been thinking he could be my next soon. Not too soon of course but it has to be before the name widow decides to stick for the rest of my Hogwarts life. And of course i need some time to get over Cedric. I don't want people thinking i'm insensitive or anything.'

"But what if another girl gets a hold on him before you do.?" it was the squeaky voice girl again.

"But I've already gotten a hold of him." she was smirking. "I've been baiting him even when i was still with Cedric. Its always good to have a couple of guys wrapped around your finger just in case you need them. You need side guys to make the main guy jealous when you need to plus they also make good rebounds after a breakup. Its good that i kept all of my admirers in tact because now that Cedric is gone i'm really going to need them. This was supposed to be my glory year. i was THE most popular and perfect girl in all of Hogwarts with a handsome guy who matched my status well. We were THE it couple. And i'm not about to give that up now. Not to Granger, Nor Parkinson or any other girl who steps in my way."

"Your so right Cho, no one deserves to be popular more than you. Harry would kill to be with you. Heck he may even killed Cedric." This loud chick was getting on my last nerve. _Someone is about to get hexed._

"Harry wouldn't do that!" exclaimed the third girl. "Hes not the murderer type. Besides, we all knew people could die in the tournament."

"Harry seams to think You Know Who killed him. Do you supposed he's gone nuts? Maybe he was traumatized as a baby or something. Could it be possible hes using You Know Who as an excuse to deal with Cedric's death?" I could not believe what was coming out of these girls mouths.

"Do you think people will think he's crazy from now on? Are you sure he's capable of being your next?" the squeaky girls words gave me a little hope in side my heart that maybe Cho would give up and leave harry alone.

"No. He's still the boy who lived. people would just say he was traumatized and sympathize with him. Then it should all blow over soon. He should be all mine by next year." Oh we'll see about that honey.

_The day Cho gets Harry is the day Ron starts dating Fluer. I will never let that happen._

" Whats that over there" the loud girl spotted something.

"Its someones coat" pointed the girl with the squeaky voice.

_They notice my coat. Crap. Holy crap! please don't think too much of it and leave._

"Is there a name?"

_Ugh! Why did i have to have the mom who stitches my name in everything i own!_

"Its Weasleys!"

I watched through the crack as each girls eyes darted around the room in search of the coats owner. I mentally cursed myself as i saw Cho's eyes landed on a pair of dirty trainers. My dirty trainers. I was dead.

"Looks like we've caught an eavesdropper guys." Cho kicked the bathroom stall open and i jumped i shock. all of the girls surrounded the stall and looked at the scene before them. There I was, sitting on the toilet, sweaty hair and dirty clothes."Ugh! disgusting you are. I know your life isn't as interesting as mine but that is never an excuse to eavesdrop on others private conversations."

I felt like i was going to throw up.

"How low. Wow i Guess you really are obsessed with Harry. Poor girl you don't stand a chance against Cho." I was giving the loud girl my most intimidating glare but i hope it looked serious enough in my current situation."

"For your information loudmouth and Miss Self Centered" I focused my glare on Cho. "I was here BEFORE you came in here and decided to go on about your whole life story. How insensitive can you be? Harry wouldn't dare be with a girl with such a horrible personality."

All of the girls gasped as if i had offended them all. But Cho stayed glaring back with a smirk that looked way too similar to Malfoys.

" As if he would be with you. The Stalker Weasley! You've even gone to the extent of stalking me. You envy me because Harry would rather be with me than even talk to you. You're Creepy, uneducated, nonathletic and pathetic. I don't understand why the hat put you in Gryffindor when you're a coward who hides in a toilet and an embarrassment to everyone around you. Not to mention your looks. You freckled faced, flat chested, scrawny little 3rd year . Truthfully if i would rate your looks on the scale of 1 to 10 you would be bellow zero. Unlike see Ginny me and you are complete opposites which is why Harry likes me so much. I'm different from all the other stalker little fan girls that chase him around all day."

I couldn't take this anymore. i tried to grab my wand but realized it was hanging in my coat on the next stall over. _shit. _Cho somehow new this and yanked my dirty coat down and plucked my wand out of the pocket. she smirked.

"Is this what your looking for? " Cho said as she held up my wand and twirled it between her fingers."Was the little Weasley planning on hexing me? How cute."

That was it. I chose this moment to finally get up, flush the toilet and yank my trousers up. I stood in front of Cho trying my best to look less embarrassed and more intimidating. I sure hope i was pulling it off.

"Give me my wand back Cho." I demanded.

"Why? You cant do anything with it anyways. Your not really much of a good wizard Ginny. Its like your whole Hogwarts experience has been devoted to following Harry. You should really think about studying a bit more if you want to try and get at my level."

"Give me my wand back and ill show you what i can do with it." Cho obviously hasn't been warned of my Bat Bogey Hex.

"You want your wand? Then here. Fetch!." She tossed my wand half way across the room. I shoved passed them and ran to pick it up. but before i could shoot my hex Cho shouted "Expelliarmus!" And my wand flew out of my hand. "Densaugeo!" She spat.

_Oh no_.

My teeth started growing abnormally large. Cho and her minions begun pointing and laughing. None of us noticed Mcgonagall walk in.

"What on earth is happening in here!" We all froze. We watched Mcgonagalls eyes travel from me to Cho and her friends. _Thank goodness! I'm saved._

"Thank goodness your here Professor!"Cho said suddenly. "Ginny here tried to use the Densaugeo charm on us. Its good she missed or we wouldn't be picture ready for the ceremony."_  
_

"Lies! Cho is the one who used it on me! I'm the one with the huge teeth here!" I tried to plead to the professor even though my teeth were making it quite difficult to speak clearly.

"That's only because you missed and it bounced off the mirror behind us making you a victim to your own spell." said the girl with the squeaky voice.

"That's right professor! we were just trying to mind our own business until we caught Ginny eavesdropping on our conversation. and when we confronted her about it she flipped out and tried to hex us!" Cho Exclaimed.

"Is that true Miss Weasley?" Mcgonagall asked in astonishment.

"No"I pleaded

"YES" Cho and her friends said in union.

"Well i'm sorry Miss Wealsey but we do not tolerate this kind of behavior. And the fact that you would lie about it is worse. You will serve Detention tonight in my classroom at 7." She turned to the other girls. "Carry on ladies. The ceremony will start soon. "

Mcgonagall flicked her wand and my teeth shrunk back to its normal size. She then turned around to leave and Cho and her friends followed. And that was it. After this morning i couldn't even step foot out of my dorm room knowing the incident has probably reached the whole school by now. its even more humiliating that people think i was hit by my own curse instated of what really happened. Everyone thinks i'm a liar and a looser when really Cho is the lair and would have been a looser if Mcgonagall hadn't walked in before i could reach for my wand. How could anyone like that stuck up brat? How could Harry like her? And the sad thing is that everything Cho had said about me i already thought it to be true. She basically recited all of my insecurities to me. And if Cho saw me like that it made me wonder what Harry thought of me. I knew he probably only looked at me as his best friends little sister but it never occurred to me that he might see me as his best friends **_annoying_** little sister.

"Ugh!" Ginny fell back on her bed rolled over and muffled her screams in her pillow. A few moments past and Ginny stayed laying in bed sulking until she couldn't take the noise and laughter that was coming from the common room. She shot up "I cant go on like this! I can't go on as the hopeless girl who loved the famous Harry potter! I cant go on as Ron's little sister, The twins little sister, Percy's little sister, Charlies little sister and even though Bill hasn't been to school in years i'm still known as his baby sister. All of my brothers have made something of themselves and is known for something. I Wanna be known as Ginny, Not the girl who was possessed by You Know Who and opened the Chamber Of secrets, Not the girl who follows Harry potter around all day, Not the Baby Weasley. I wanna leave Hogwarts with someone knowing who i am and what a catch i was. Popular or not i would at least want to feel like i'm enjoying my youth. At least make friends other than my brothers. Hermione did say if i loosened up around Harry and let him know my personality maybe he will start to like me the way i like him and if not at least we could be friends. And maybe i should see other people and try not to devote all of my time and energy on Harry so much i fail all my classes and end up getting a howler sent to me in front of everyone at the Great Hall. I need a plan. Some type of strategy so that i can Get my grades up, Perfect my Quidditch, Get revenge on Cho and Win Harry in the end. I've watched too many Muggle films to not know how, read too many Witch Weekly articles and spent way too many times eavesdropping on the twins scheming to not know how to pull this off correctly.

Ginny scrambled out of bed and rushed to her trunk and grabbed her book bag. She got notebooks, quills, different colored ink, boards, magazines and scissors. She threw the load on her bed and got to working.

The end of Chapter 1. 

_**I hope you guys enjoyed. i promise it will get more interesting soon i hope this chapter wasn't much of a bore. I have this thing where the week become the strong and its one of the main reason why i'm obsessed with Ginny's character so much. She is introduced as a shy character and then blooms into feisty strong respected female and i just love that so much. I May even make a couple of more Fanfics like this but ... who Knows! Love you all! Please Review! Peace and blessings_3 3 3**_


End file.
